A Sweet New Years
by lil-Vixen24
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the eve of he and Sasukes Anniversary! what should he get Sasuke . . . SasuNaru


**A Sweet New Years**

**By: lil'vixen24**

I slowly walked through the streets of Kohona. It was New Years Eve and today is the day that Sasuke get back from his 7 day mission to the thunder village. It also happens that tomorrow will be our first year anniversary. As much as I hate to act like a girl, I'm a little sad. What if Sasuke will be too tired to spend New Years and our anniversary together properly?! And if he is then I don't know what I should do!

I rounded the corner and came to the gates of the Uchiha District. I opened the large metal gates and walked the couple of blocks to our house. As I opened the door I noticed that there were two pairs of shoes at the door. I walked to the living room and saw Sakura and Ino sitting on our couch.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

"Well I'm glad to know that you are very happy to see us" Sakura said with a smile

"Well it's not that I'm not glad to see you and everything" I said "I just wasn't expecting you"

"Yes, we apologize for just coming" Ino said with a small smile "but we were wondering when Sasuke was coming home"

"He should be back around six" I said with a frown "why do you ask"

"We know that it's your anniversary tomorrow and Ino and I would like to help you get a gift for Sasuke" Sakura said with a weird expression on her face

"Help me get a gift? Well I kinda wanted to get one myself but I must admit, I don't know what to get him" I said with a frown

"It's ok Naruto" Ino said "we are going to get Sasuke the _perfect_ gift"

"Thank you guys" I said "it means a lot that you are helping me. Let me go and put on a different shirt, ok?"

"Sure Naruto" Ino said

I walked upstairs to change and I could have sworn that I heard Sakura say _"Sasuke won't know what hit him" _I sighed and walked to our door. I went to the closet and looked through the shirts that were in there. I finally decided to wear a black button up short sleeve shirt with a red dragon on the back. I walked back downstairs and Sakura and Ino were deep in conversation. I coughed politely to let them know that I was ready to go. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Damn Naruto you look hot" Sakura said

"Yea Naruto, sexy" Ino agreed

"Ok guys, what's up with you" I said with a stern face "You two have been acting weird ever since I got home"

Sakura stood up and walked over slowly to me. I could feel the aura of pure evil radiate off of her. Ever since she had been under the instruction of Tsundae she had become incredibly strong. And if she ever made a threat now and days you should know damn well that she meant it.

"Listen here Naruto" she said with her face hidden behind her hair "You are going shopping with us and there will be no 'if's' 'ands' or 'buts' about what we get, got that"

"Yes" I said immediately the color draining from my face

"Good" she said with a bright smile "Let's go then"

With that said the three of us walked to the stores in the middle of the city. We went into many good stores that had lots of things that I _could_ have gotten Sasuke but Sakura turned them all down. It seemed as though she were looking for something specific. I browsed through some clothes on one of the stores that we were in. Sakura and Ino went over to the cashier to ask him something. _'Since we are here might as well look for something that Sasuke can get me later'_ I thought with a smile

I walked through the store and looked for something that looked my style. But before I could actually _look_ at something Sakura and Ino dragged me out and down the street. _'Geeze how am I supposed to get Sasuke something if these two won't let me look at anything'_ I thought angrily. Next thing I knew we had stopped at a store with tinted windows and doors. I looked up at the name and I was speechless for at least a minute.

"'A place where Fantasy's come true'?" I said in disbelieve "oh hell no"

"_Na-ru-to"_ Sakura said "you _will_ come in even if I have to drag you in"

I sighed in defeat and walked _unwillingly_ in with them. As we walked in I could see myself dying from embarrassment. The place was filled with different outfits. Leather straps, belts, chains, nurse uniform, a school girl uniform, maids outfits, and then some. Sakura and Ino just 'squeed' and walked excitedly through the store.

"Sakura, Ino" I said nervously "please don't tell me that we are getting something here"

"Naruto dressing up for bed will probably make Sasuke the happiest man on earth" Ino said

"Yea, Sasuke probably won't know what to do if he sees you like that" Sakura said while laughing

I mumbled something under my breath and I got the attention of both the girls.

"What did you just say?" Ino asked with an unsure face

"I said that we haven't done it yet" I said with a deep blush on my face

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until Sakura started to whisper fervently to Ino, who just nodded in response to whatever Sakura was saying. Then they both looked at me for a while.

"Go sit over there next to the dressing rooms" Sakura said "we have a lot of work to do"

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba yelled from the gate

"What is it Kiba" I said irritably

"I just wanted to let you know that I saw Sakura and Ino with Naruto earlier" he said

"And?" I said with gritted teeth '_he stopped me to tell me that' _I thought angrily

"well, to be honest Naruto didn't look so good so you better get home fast and see what's goin' down" he said

I walked away from the gate a little quicker than normal. I then jumped to the roofs and made my way faster to Naruto. As I got to the gate I could see Sakura and Ino rounding the corner giggling and whispering to each other. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. As soon as I stepped through the door the smell of food assaulted my nose.

"Dobe, I'm home" I said

I saw Naruto pop his head out and walk towards me with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Welcome home" he said with a warm smile.

I leaned down and held his face with my hands. "God, I love it when you say that" I said as I leaned down and gently kissed his face. He blushed a deep shade of red; I ran my fingers through his untamed hair and bent down to kiss him again. I heard a ding from the kitchen and Naruto rushed off.

"What are you cooking" I asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Stir fried rice and udon" he said with a smile

"It smells good" I admitted

"Would you set the table for me?" he asked

I didn't give a response as I got the plates and cups from the cubbered. I watched Naruto get the tea pot and heat some water. I went to the dining room and set the table. Naruto came out with the food and placed it down in front of our plates. He then went back down into the kitchen and finished making the tea. He came back out a short time later and poured me my tea and then himself. I was about to serve myself food but Naruto got there first. He took my plate and put a good amount of food on it.

"Why are you serving me my food" I asked

"Can't I do something nice for my boyfriend?" he answered

"Hn"

As we ate Naruto was talking about things that had happened since I was gone. It was a nice normal dinner. When we had finished eating I helped Naruto do the dishes. Of course Naruto had made a lot of bubbles in the sink and then started to play with it. I smirked and stood behind him while he was blowing the bubbles into the air. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started kissing his neck. I felt him melt into my arms and I saw him close his eyes. He gasped when I started to gently bit on his neck.

"S-Sasuke" he said "wait"

"What is it, Naru-koi" I said huskily in his ear

"You need to take a shower" he said

That caught me off guard for a second. _'Take a shower'_? Where did that come from?

"What?" I said

"I-I have a surprise for you "he said "but I need you to take a shower first"

"Hn"

I walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. _'I wonder what kind of surprise it is'_ I thought. As I undressed I could hear Naruto walk back and forth in the hallway. I started the water and turned it to scolding hot. I stepped under the spray of steaming hot water and hissed a little. I soon relaxed and began to wash my hair. I tried to take my time so Naruto could have plenty of time to set up his 'surprise' for me. As I was washing my body I heard a thud and a noise from our room. I finished up speedily and got out of the shower. I grabbed my dark blue towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked to our room and stood outside of the door.

"Naruto, are you ok?" I asked as I opened the door

When I stepped inside I stood completely still. There were candles on the window sill and on the night stand, rose petals on the bed and floor. I could also smell what seemed to be chocolate. When I laid my eyes on Naruto my member started to twitch. Naruto was sitting in the middle of the floor in a black and red mini skirt with a tight black sleeveless shirt. On his neck was a black leather choker that had a long silver chain attached to it. He had tears in the corner of his eyes, and the marks on his cheeks seemed to be darker than before.

"S-Sasuke" he whined "I-I fell"

I smirked and walked closer to him "Don't worry dobe, I'll make you feel better"

I knelt in front of him and started to kiss his tears away. I pulled his face closer to mine and pressed our lips together in a fiery kiss. Our tongues battled for a little until I took control. Naruto moaned into the kiss, I ran my hand up his leg and surprisingly they were smooth. I broke the kiss.

"Did you shave your legs?" I asked with a smirk

"Y-yes" he said with a deep blush

I smirked and picked him up bridal style. I placed him on the bed and took my towel off. I was half erect and when Naruto saw he blushed even more.

"Like what you see?" I whispered in his ear

He mewled as I ran my hands once again up his legs. I moved my hands to his shirt and started to unbutton it. When it had been removed I attacked his dusky nipples. Me moaned loudly as I began to lightly nip on the left and roll the right between my fingers. I then moved my attack to the right and bit it a little more harder. Naruto in return arched his back beautifully.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! M-more" Naruto moaned.

I began to trail kissed down his stomache. I pulled down the side zipper of the mini skirt with my teeth revealing black panties. I pulled off the skirt and panties at the same time and I heard a gasp from my soon to be lover. I looked up at Naruto and I noticed that he had his head turned away. I reached my hand to his face and made him look at me.

"Don't look away, you are beautiful" I said as I looked into his endless blue eyes

I bent down and kissed him gently on his lips but it soon started to heat up and we both began to pant. I trailed my hand down his body memorizing every muscle on his stomach, every place that makes him mewl, and every place that makes him moan my name so beautifully. I began to grind myself against him I had to pin his waist to the bed so that he could not thrust up against me.

"Ahh! Sasu!" he cried "give me more! Please! I want you inside me"

I placed my two fingers in front of his mouth and commanded him to suck. He pulled them into his mouth and I let out a low groan. The sight of my Naruto sucking my fingers and rolling his tounge between them was so erotic that I could almost blow my load right now.

I pulled my fingers out of his wet cavern and slid one into his tight hole. He hissed and he looked as if he were uncomfortable. I then slid the second one into his and he cried out in pain. I began to kiss him as a way to distract him from the intrusion of my fingers. I pumped my fingers in and out until he pushed me away.

"Sasuke hurry" he said in a passion filled voice "there is lube the nigt stand"

I pulled out my fingers which earned a moan of disappointment from my blond. I pulled open the drawer and took out the bottle of lube. I poped the cap open and poured a generous amount onto my hand. I slicked myself up as I stared at Naruto. He had swollen lips and love bites all over his neck. He had a look of lust in his eyes, his eyes were watching every movement that I was making. _'next time, there will deffinatly be more foreplay' _once I deemed myself ready, I pushed Naruto's legs up so he held his knees. I slowly pushed my way into him and he hissed in obvious pain. once I was halfway in I began to pump his member to distract him from the pain. He moaned again and began to relax. I swiftly pushed in the rest of the way and he cried out in pain.

"It hurts, Sasuke" he cried

"I'm sorry koibito" I whispered in his ear

We stayed like that till Naruto began to move a little. I carefully placed his legs over my shoulders and began to move slowly. Naruto began to grunt in pain as I pushed into him. That was until I hit his sweet spot.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" he cried in pleasure

I aimed in the same spot. I began to move faster and faster. Naruto was screaming by this point. Wanting me to go faster and harder he began to move with me, meeting my thrusts I could feel Naruto squeeze around me. He was panting faster and moaned louder.

"Sasuke!!" he screamed as he came

"Oh god Naruto!" I said as I soon followed

I pulled out and laied next to Naruto. I pulled him close to me and laid my head on top of his. I could hear fireworks go off outside in the city.

"Happy new year, baby" I said to him

He looked up at me, his eyes showing his love for me. He leaned up and placed kissed all over my face.

"Happy anniversary Sasuke" he said as he drifted asleep

I soon followed my koi into slumber.

Sasuke passed the tissue box to Ino to help with the nose bleeds.

"Ino, we are so selling this tape on ebay" Saura said with a smile

"We are going to be so rich" Ino replyed

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! Here is the newest oneshot for the year of 09'

I hope you enjoyed! I hope that this year brings you happiness ^^

-Vixen


End file.
